Electricians, electrical contractors, and others in the construction trade are required, from time to time, to run electrical wire and cable through support studs. Pulling smooth electrical wire or cable through studs, including metal studs, presents little problem or extended effort. However, running metal clad wire through openings in studs, particularly metal studs, is most often a time consuming annoyance.
Metal clad or MC wire comprises an outer covering of metal ridges. These ridges routinely get hung up on the sharp, thin edges of the metal stud openings through which they are pulled. This compels the electrician to stop the MC wire pulling process, walk over to the stud, dislodge the wire from the edge of the hole, and begin pulling again. The MC wire will inevitably hang up again and again, and the dislodging process will need to be repeated several times.
There is currently no means to prevent MC wire from getting hung up on the edges of holes in metal studs and to smoothly guide the wire through the hole while the wire is being pulled through the hole.